Dexio (Pokémon Eclipse)
Dexio 'is a supporting character in the [[Pokémon Eclipse|''Pokémon Eclipse]] crossover-fanfiction written by moviemaster8510, and is a character originally featured in the Pokémon X and Y and Pokémon Sun and Moon games. Upon his introduction in the story, Dexio serves as an admin for the villainous Team Prism, who seeks to meld many worlds together for its leader, the ancient and evil Necrozma, to rule over. However, it is revealed upon his defeat by Alice Brier that he was only spying on Team Prism to obtain and relay this information to her and her friends. From that point on, he becomes an integral ally to both Sam and Alice for a significant portion of their remaining journey. '''Design 'Appearance' When first introduced, Dexio is wearing his typical Alolan outfit, consisting of a yellow V-neck shirt with an Alolan-form Exeggutor on it, a pair of shin-cut blue jeans, a pair of aviator sunglasses, and brown trilby hat, along with his white Mega Ring. Upon his battle with Olivia and throughout his time as a Team Prism admin, he wears a black long-sleeved button-up shirt, black pants and sneakers, and his hair is styled in a fauxhawk. He also wears a Black Mega ring on his left wrist that Olivia made for him at his request (before she knew of his allegiances) and an artificial Z-Ring on his right wrist. After revealing his true colors as a spy for Sun, he dresses in an outfit similar to the one he wore in Kalos: white jeans, formal brown boots, a blue t-shirt, and a white hoodless windbreaker. He also returns to using his white Mega Ring. After Necrozma merges him with his Pokémon and Marshadow defuses them during the final battle with Team Prism, Dexio's hand is irreparably injured and is amputated. It is replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic that houses both a Z-Ring face and a Key Stone, allowing him to still harness the powers of Mega Evolution and Z-Power upon taking Guzma's old spot at the Pokémon League. 'Personality' Naturally, Dexio is a very polite and charming young man, and he also takes great pleasure in helping those in need, much like when he provided Sam and Alice all the materials needed to Mega Evolve their Absol and Gyarados, respectively, before taking on the changeling menace in Equestria, as well as healing their Pokémon whenever necessary. While serving as a Prism admin, he tends to act in a very zealous, theatrical manner, embracing his act as a villain. In either case, he also takes many of the oddities that he encounters throughout the story in great stride, having mentioned to Applejack and Rarity about his knowledge and relationship to the immortal AZ and his Floette from Pokémon X and Y. 'Biography' 'Pokémon Eclipse' 'Akala Arc' Sometime after Sam and Alice's first encounter with Team Prism at Ten Karat Hill and the disclosure of their existence to Melemele Island Kahuna Hau and Trial Captain Ilima, Hau in turn informs Sun, a co-assistant Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation about them. Sun contacts Dexio in private, asking him to join Team Prism's ranks as a spy to gather as much information about them as possible. He manages to find a Prism grunt and beat him in battle, leading Faba to approach him and offer him an admin position within Team Prism, finding his ability to Mega Evolve very valuable. Dexio accepts. Later, he arrives at the jewelry shop ran Akala Island's Kahuna Olivia in Konikoni City on Akala Island, where he approaches Olivia about replacing his Mega Ring and making a black one for him. Due to a nearby storm, Olivia and Dexio agree to meet up the following morning to give Dexio his new Z-Ring as well as oblige his request for a quick, friendly Pokémon battle. The next morning, Olivia takes the earth pony Applejack and unicorn Rarity to the Akala Outskirts to have them watch their battle. Upon meeting Dexio, Olivia gives him his new Z-Ring and they begin a three-on-three battle. After Dexio and Olivia each manage to take out two of each other's Pokémon, Dexio sends out his Alakazam and Mega Evolves it into Mega-Alakazam using the Key Stone in his Mega Ring. Olivia attempts to defeat Dexio with her Lycanroc, activating her Z-Power and having it attack with Continental Crush, though Mega Alakazam survives. Dexio then shocks and frightens Olivia by unveiling an artificial Z-Ring, the same kind that Team Prism uses, and uses it to activate his Z-Power and defeat Olivia's Lycanroc with Bloom Doom. With Olivia defeated, Dexio then approaches Applejack and Rarity, prepared to take them away, though the guardian Pokémon of Akala Island, Tapu Lele, arrives to teleport Olivia and the two ponies away, saving them. The following night, Dexio and a horde of Team Prism grunts infiltrates the Aether House on Ula'ula Island where the alicorn Twilight Sparkle and her close dragon friend Spike are being kept. When Aether Foundation co-Assistant Branch Chief Lillie, Ula'ula Island Kahuna Nanu, Pokémon League trainers Acerola and Guzma, and interdimensional researcher Professor Burnet attempt to sneak Twilight and Spike out of the Aether House under the cover of night, Dexio and the grunts block their path, forcing them to battle. When Acerola, Lillie, and Twilight, demand to know why Dexio, a former friend of the former two, would join Team Prism and what they want with the ponies, Dexio explains that Team Prism wish to take Twilight's world and his world over to rule over them both. Over the course of the battle, Lillie and her friends' Pokémon are quickly whittled away due to Team Prism's numbers, but as they begin taking out more and more of Team Prism's Pokémon, they begin to focus their efforts on Dexio. After Dexio's Metagross is defeated, he sends out his Alakazam, which he promptly Mega Evolves and uses to attack and defeat Acerola's Drifblim, which she and her friends planned on using to escape. After Lillie, Guzma, and Nanu use their Pokémon to defeat Mega Alakazam, Twilight and Spike help Acerola heal her Drifblim with a Revive stolen from a grunt who was awaiting Lillie and her friends at the top of a tram hill. Lillie and the others are able to bypass Dexio as he and the grunts heal their Pokémon and give chase. Upon exiting the Aether House, Nanu stays behind to help buy the others some more time to escape. The outcome of this battle is not shown, but it's implied that Nanu was able to ward Team Prism away somehow. Ula'ula Arc Late the next night, Dexio and another horde of Prism grunts attack Professor Burnet's Interdimensional Research Lab in Heahea City on Akala Island, where Hau and several Equestrians, including Twilight, Spike, pegasi Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, alicorn Princess Luna, changeling Thorax, and unicorn Trixie are staying for the night before continuing their journey to Ula'ula Island. Hau and the Equestrians are able to evacuate the building, but are blocked off by Dexio and the grunts. Though Hau and Fluttershy manage to defeat all of the grunts' Pokémon, Fluttershy's Comfey is defeated and the Equestrians' magic has been neutralized in the attack against them. Hau challenges Dexio to a fight despite his Fighting-type Pokémon being severely outmatched by Dexio's Psychic-type Pokémon. Though Hau starts the battle strong, Dexio slowly begins to overwhelm Hau and his Pokémon. Hau is also in the possession of Marshadow, a legendary Pokémon bound to his soul by the spirit of Hau's late grandfather and former Kahuna Hala, though hopes to keep this a secret from Dexio. Dexio reveals that he already knew of Marshadow's existence due to one of his grunts having faced Hau and Marshadow the previous afternoon. Hau eventually sends Marshadow out, and Dexio attempts to finish Marshadow off quickly by activating his Z-Power and having Mega Alakazam attack it with Shattered Psyche. Marshadow survives the attack and transforms Hau's Fightinium-Z into a Marshadium-Z, allowing Hau to activate his Z-Power and attack and defeat Mega Alakazam with Seven-Star Soul-Stealing Strike. Dexio, his Pokémon, and the grunts manage to flee under the cover of the energy cloud. The next night, Dexio accompanies fellow admins Faba and changeling Queen Chrysalis to the Abandoned Thrifty Mega Mart on the south side of Ula'ula Island, where they have Professor Burnet and Nanu in their possession, the former of whom was kidnapped in the attack on the Interdimensional Research Lab. They call out trainers Sam and Alice Brier, along with their Equestrian friends Fluttershy and the unicorn Starlight Glimmer, who were inside searching for a Dusk Stone for Sam. Faba offers to trade Professor Burnet and Nanu for Starlight and Fluttershy, but Sam and Alice refuse. After Faba and Chrysalis lure Sam, Starlight, and Fluttershy back into the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart to battle them, Alice stays behind to battle Dexio on her own. Dexio gets the upper hand, defeating Alice's Mimikyu and Lycanroc early on, though Alice's Alolan-form Raichu manages to defeat three of Dexio's Pokémon itself before fainting from exhaustion. Dexio sends out his Alakazam last and Mega Evolves it while Alice sends out her Mudsdale. Upon Sam, Starlight, and Fluttershy's return, they, along with Alice, watch in horror as Mega Alakazam effortlessly defeats Mudsdale, leaving Alice down to her last Pokémon: her Noibat. Dexio activates his Z-Power and has Mega Alakazam attack Noibat with Twinkle Tackle, sending it up into the air. With Noibat presumably defeated, Sam, Starlight, and Fluttershy prepare their Pokémon to fight against Dexio, though Noibat manages to recover and evolve into a Noivern on its way back down. Noivern barely manages to defeat Mega Alakazam with a Hurricane attack followed by a Boomburst, sending Dexio and Akalazam flying off into the beach farther down. Upon confronting Dexio, he reveals that he is in fact a spy on behalf of Sun in order to get information on Team Prism. Starlight suggests they all return to the Aether House with Dexio as their prisoner to see if his claims can be proven true. Upon entering the Aether House, Sun indeed confirms Dexio's claims, shocking everyone present. Dexio apologizes to everyone, especially the Equestrians, for his actions, stating that he would have freed any of them had Team Prism been successful in capturing any of them. Though finding it difficult to do so, the others eventually forgive him. After acquiring a change of clothes and getting some supplies for himself, he presents his intel to the others, saying that Team Prism is modeled and influenced by a malevolent Pokémon from ancient times called Necrozma, who attempted to take over the world long ago. Luna then shocks everyone by saying that Necrozma once tried attacking Equestria long ago as well, and that they created the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala from Necrozma's powers to combat it and banish themselves from Equestria, having must have ended up in the Pokémon world. After Luna asks to see Solgaleo and Lunala once more, she is stricken with a vision depicting Solgaleo and Lunala corrupted under Necrozma's influence in ancient times, leading her to realize that Necrozma's powers comprise Solgaleo and Lunala's beings. After she tries to kill them to destroy Necrozma's powers, Sun steps in and attacks her to defend them, unwilling to believe this. Sam and Alice engage in a Pokémon battle with Sun to finish Solgaleo and Lunala themselves while Dexio and Hau hold an equally reluctant Lillie and Gladion back before they too come to this realization. Sun manages to defeat Alice with Solgaleo and Lunala, but Sam and his Aegislash manage to barely defeat them both. With the two Pokémon too weak to fight back, Alice restrains Sun while Sam and Alice agree to euthanize Solgaleo together, only to be stopped by Burnet, who throws them back with her psychic powers and captures Solgaleo and Lunala using Poké Balls formed from the obsidian of her necklace, thus outing herself as the leader of Team Prism. After explaining her plans and her actions, the Equestrians attempt to escape together. When Burnet attempts to stop them, Sam and Dexio both block her attacks, giving the Equestrians the time they need to teleport away to safety. Angered, Burnet lets out a psychic blast that knocks everyone in the room unconscious. When Dexio awakens, he finds himself bound with Sam, Alice, Sun, Lillie, and Gladion in a helicopter being piloted by Faba and Chrysalis, who are flying with Burnet, Hau, and a couple dozen Prism grunts toward the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island. Poni Arc Upon reaching the Seafolk Village on Poni Island, the three helicopters controlled by Team Prism are attacked by an army of wild Pokémon commanded by Poni Island's guardian Pokémon, Tapu Fini. With them are Poni Island Kahuna Hapu and Trial Captain Mina. As the helicopters begin getting hit more and more by the wild Pokémons' attacks, Team Prism is forced to land on the ocean. Faba and Chrysalis leave Dexio and the others on the helicopter as it begins taking water, but they are freed by Twilight and Spike and are given extra cover by Fluttershy to allow Dexio and the others to gather their belongings and heal their Pokémon. Dexio, Sam, Alice, and Fluttershy attack the grunts battling against the wild Pokémon until they are all beaten. After the other trainers defeat Faba and Chrysalis, they all surround Burnet to attack her at once. Burnet then imbues her Pokémon with Necrozma's power, making it virtually indestructible and too agile to even hit. Realizing that they cannot beat Burnet by themselves, Sun leads everyone into attacking with a Z-Move, the surge of energy creating a blinding flash that allows everyone to escape. Dexio follows Sun, Lillie, Gladion, Twilight, Spike, Sam, and Alice to head to the Aether Paradise before making their way to Ten Karat Hill on Melemele Island, where Burnet revealed is the burial site of Necrozma's powerless body. Burnet manages to grab hold of Sam and pull him away toward her with her psychic abilities, capturing him. Alice and Dexio resolve to stay behind so he doesn't have to be alone, freeing themselves from Twilight's magic hold and allowing them to swim back to the Seafolk Village, where they allow themselves to be taken by Burnet too. Burnet then leads Dexio, Sam, and Alice toward the Altar of the Sunne on foot. After using Dexio's Metagross to cut their way through the Vast Poni Canyon, Dexio and Burnet allow Sam and Alice to challenge and defeat their Dragon-type Island Trial to clear their path to the Altar of the Sunne. Upon reaching their destination, Burnet lets Solgaleo and Lunala out and draws out the remains of Necrozma's scattered powers from the cosmos, filling the two Pokémon with them and transforming them into Dusk-Mane Necrozma and Dawn-Wings Necrozma. With her purpose fulfilled, Burnet leaves to return the full force of Necrozma's powers into its body at Ten Karat Hill, but not before banishing Dexio, Sam, and Alice into a wormhole in Ultra Space to forever prevent them from interfering in her plans. Dexio and Raichu send out their Metagross and Raichu, respectively, to help guide them through the wormhole, managing to enter into a portal that takes them to Twilight's castle in Ponyville in the land of Equestria. They are spotted by several Equestrians who have taken refuge there after a legion of evil changelings have overtaken Equestria in Twilight and her friends' absence. Among them are the legendary Pillars of Equestria, consisting of unicorns Starswirl the Bearded, Mistmane, and Stygian, pegasi Flash Magnus and Somnambula, and earth ponies Rockhoof and Mage Meadowbrook, unicorn Fizzlepop Berrytwist and her porcupine companion Grubber, anthropomorphic cat Capper, parrot pirate Captain Celaeno and her crew: Boyle, Mullet, Spittle, and Squabble, and hippogriff Princess Skystar. Believing them to be responsible for the disappearance of Twilight and the others, several of the Equestrians attack Sam, Alice, and their Pokémon, but Dexio and his Alakazam are able to pull them back and erect a psychic barrier to protect themselves. Sam, Alice, and Dexio profess their innocence, and when Skystar asks her companions to hear the humans out, the others agree to do so. After Dexio, Sam, and Alice prove their friendship with Twilight and her friends and explaining the threat facing both of their worlds, Starswirl offers to help return the humans home if they can help end the changeling threat outside, which they agree to. With their trust earned, Dexio goes to Starswirl and Stygian to discuss a plan while Sam and Alice socialize with the other Equestrians. Dexio, Starswirl, and Stygian reveal their plan shortly after: they will stage a false surrender in order to negotiate with the changeling commanders and attempt to learn where they captured townsponies are being kept, at which point, they will attack the changeling army by bottlenecking them in the narrow entryway as they attempt to enter. As the Equestrians make preparations, Dexio borrows Sam and Alice's Z-Rings and begins to modify them to fit a Key Stone inside as well as give their Pokémon its corresponding Mega Stone, allowing them to be able to Mega Evolve their Absol and Gyarados, respectively. Not much later, as per Dexio, Starswirl, and Stygian's plan, Starswirl takes down a barrier protecting Twilight's caste from the changelings awaiting outside and lets the commanders in to negotiate terms with Fizzlepop and Grubber present. After learning of the changelings' intentions and correctly deducing that they have also captured Equestria's co-ruler and Luna's sister, Princess Celestia, Starswirl sends out a wave of magic that signals Sam, Alice, and Celaeno to join Starswirl, Fizzlepop, and Grubber to attack the commanders. Before the changeling soldiers outside can storm the castle, Dexio has his Alakazam put up individual psychic barriers blocking every entryway before removing the one before the main entrance. As the changelings pour in, the second wave, consisting of Capper, Skystar, Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, and Celaeno's crew, joins to help Sam and Alice and the others below. When the changelings catch on to Dexio's plan to beat them in their reduced numbers, the changelings retreat from the palace, only for Sam, Alice, and the others to catch them off guard by chasing them off throughout the city. Dexio stays behind to ensure the fallen changelings do not awaken and begin to destroy the castle. After Sam, Alice, and the others manage to force the changelings into surrendering with inadvertent help from the army of the Dragon Lands, Dexio returns to the Ponyville town square, where he helps Sam and Alice fill the Dragon Lands' commander, Princess Ember, and her zebra companion, Zecora, about everything that's happened to Twilight and her friends. Meanwhile, Starswirl and his companions load up a small train to take to the Equestrian capital of Canterlot to defeat the changelings stationed there and to rescue Princess Celestia from her imprisonment. At the station, Zecora warns Dexio and his friends that the changelings are in possession of a powerful artifact called the Alicorn Amulet that was taken from her when the changelings attacked. After Ember leaves Alice, Celaeno, and Capper with weapons to use for their impending battle, Ember wishes Dexio and all the others well as they leave for Canterlot. Well into their trip, Dexio finds Ember returning to the train, having learned that one of the commanders tipped off the changeling leader and sister to Chrysalis, Queen Cocoon, about their impending arrival to Canterlot. Together, Dexio and Ember wake everyone inside the train and get them to prepare to battle. Dexio has his Raichu cast a Light Screen over the train, ensuring that any changeling that gets too close will have their magic neutralized. Cocoon sends out her first wave of changelings, who Dexio and the others easily hold back. After Cocoon sends out the rest of her aerial forces, the changelings' combined forces begin to overwhelm the others along with Dexio, Sam, and Alice's Pokémon, though thay manage to continue holding on. Upon nearing a final tunnel that will take them straight to Canterlot, Dexio stays with the others while Sam and Alice Mega Evolve their Absol and Gyarados to chase the remaining aerial forces back. Dexio and the others reunite with Sam and Alice at Canterlot's outskirts before storming the city altogether. Upon entering, Sam, Alice, and Dexio take groups of Equestrians with them and split off. With Dexio Mega Evolving his Alakazam, his group plows their way through the changelings forces. After reuniting with Sam's group, Dexio and his group goes ahead with the others from Sam's group while he await's Alice's group alone. The changelings block the entrance to the Canterlot palace with a large steel door that not even Mega Alakazam's psychic abilities can force its way through. Upon Sam returning with Alice and her group, he and his Salazzle break the door down by activating his Z-Power and having his Pokémon attack with Inferno Overdrive. With nothing left keeping Cocoon from Dexio and his friends, the changelings fall back to protect their queen. However, upon getting further inside the palace, they hear the terrified screams of the changelings. Upon entering the main hall, the Equestrians are shocked to find the Storm King there, who Cocoon resurrected from stone in an attempt to receive assistance. Despite the fact that the Storm King absorbed the powers of the Alicorn Amulet though his enchanted Staff of Sacanas, Dexio and Mega Alakazam attack him, only to find that even Mega Alakazam's psychic attacks can neither neutralize or even weaken the Storm King's supercharged magic. The Storm King retaliates by hurling a cursed orb at Dexio and Mega Alakazam that turns them both to stone. After Sam and his Aegislash manage to destroy the Staff of Sacanas, its magic turns every creature turned to stone by the Storm King, including several of Dexio's Equestrian allies, back to normal. Enraged over the loss of his power, the Storm King hurls his broken staff at Dexio and Mega Alakazam, injuring them. Finally, Fizzlepop steps in and begins assaulting the Storm King until a freed Celestia, a Cocoon, and a changeling can arrive at the scene. Before Celestia can properly exile the Storm King, he uses a cursed orb upon himself, turning himself back to stone with the expectation that someone else will free him. In order to prevent this, Dexio then has his Mega Alakazam crush the Storm King statue and reduce it to rubble, irreparably destroying it. Dexio explains about Necrozma's imminent return to Celestia, prompting her to have Starswirl, Mistmane, and Stygian prepare a portal back to the Pokémon world while Dexio heals Sam and Alice's Pokémon. After Fizzlepop, Grubber, Celaeno, Capper, Skystar, and a reformed Cocoon choose to join Dexio, Sam, and Alice back to the Pokémon world to battle against Necrozma, Celestia, Starswirl, Mistmane, and Stygian teleport Dexio and his friends to Ten Karat Hill through Sam and Alice's memories. Upon returning to the Pokémon world, Sam, Alice, and several of the newly-arrived Equestrians are able to reunite and amend with their friends and family gathered there before they are instructed to wait inside of a Rotom-possessed jet, which is ready to take off should Necrozma be successfully restored. Unfortunately, Burnet manages to restore Necrozma's powers, forcing everyone to return to the jet as it makes it way to Hau'oli City to allow them to warn the citizens. Alola Arc The Rotomjet lands on the Hau'oli Beach, prompting everyone inside to disembark into small groups and spread throughout the city to warn the citizens of Necrozma's return and to seek shelter. Dexio stays in a group with Sam, Alice, Hapu, Mina, and a young trainer named Kaj whom Sam and Alice befriended earlier. Suddenly, the now completed Necrozma unfurls its wings and glows brightly, causing Dexio's artificial Z-Ring to glow brightly and burn into his arm. At the same moment, all five of his Pokémon are forced out of their Poké Balls and are pushed into Dexio, painfully melding with him and his other Pokémon, as is happening to every Prism grunt across the Alola region. Dexio soon completes his transformation into a mindless, obsidian-skinned chimeric beast possessing psychical attributes of Dexio's Alakazam, Metagross, Alolan Raichu, Slowking, and Espeon. After attacking Alice, Sam and his Aegislash attack the Dexio hybrid, which tries to scurry away from them, only to be blocked by Chrysalis and her Claydol. After an Aether Foundation yacht containing the attacking grunts (now also hybrids) from the Seafolk Village crashes onto the Hau'oli Beach and onto the street, Sam and Alice are separated from Dexio and the others by the boat, forcing Mina, Hapu, and Kaj to fight Dexio and some newly arrived hybrids with Chrysalis, Trixie, Thorax, and Cocoon. At one point, the Dexio hybrid grabs hold of Chrysalis and forcefully reads her memories which are fed into Necrozma, who uses these memories, along with other Equestrians' memories read by other hybrids, to open many portals from various spots in Equestria to the Pokémon world, allowing the hybrids to enter and attack. Later on, Lillie and Gladion's father, Mohn, arrives with a massive horde of wild Pokémon who help the trainers and Equestrians attack the hybrids, including the Dexio hybrid. Due to this shift in power, Necrozma enters the battle itself, managing to exile all of Mohn's wild Pokémon to Equestria and returning all hybrids to the Pokémon world to box the trainers and Equestrians in on both sides of the city. In the ensuing battle, the hybrids, save for the Dexio hybrid, are all destroyed, and Rotomdex sacrifices itself to supposedly defeat Necrozma. However, Necrozma uses the remaining essence of the fallen hybrids to revive itself breaking off into its base form along with its Dusk-Mane and Dawn-Wings forms to continue boxing the others in. Even with the Dexio hybrid standing on its own, it proves to be too strong for the trainers and Equestrians facing it, and it slowly whittles away at their Pokémon. Understanding the desperation of their situation, Marshadow decides to sever the bond between itself and Hau, allowing it to enter the Dexio hybrid and defuse Dexio from his Pokémon, sacrificing itself in the process. Dexio and his Pokémon are left unconscious on the street, Dexio's right hand irreparably damaged from the artificial Z-Ring. Mohn and Kaj choose to stay behind and look after Dexio while the others go and help bring the Kahunas together in order to defeat Necrozma. Eventually, the trainers and Equestrians are able to defeat and capture Necrozma, ending its reign of terror forever. With the battle over, the wounded are taken to the hospital, where Dexio has his right hand from the wrist up amputated. Upon learning that he survived, Fizzlepop and Grubber go with Kaj to visit him in his room, and when she asks him how he survived, Hau enters, saying it was Marshadow's doing. Dexio tearfully apologizes to Hau, taking responsibility for Marshadow having to sacrifice itself in the first place, though Hau assures him that he shouldn't worry, thanking him for the information he gathered on Team Prism as well as helping Sam and Alice return to their world. The following morning, Sam and Alice invite several Equestrians and humans over to their place to stay the night, Dexio among them. After having breakfast, they are alerted by the arrival of Princess Celestia and the Equestrians who stayed behind to protect Equestria. With their help, they organize crews to help repair the damages caused by the battle against Necrozma on both worlds. Dexio in particular helps Pokémon League trainer Molayne clear the wreckage of the beached Aether yacht and place it upon a freighter. The following afternoon, repairs are finished, and that night, Dexio leaves on a ferry back to the Kalos region, saying farewell to Sam, Alice, and the Equestrians they met before setting sail. Several weeks later, Sam and Alice complete their Island Trials and challenge the Pokémon League shortly after. Sam and Alice eventually find that Dexio has taken over Guzma's spot in the Pokémon League ever since he became a Kahuna in the wake of Nanu's death during the battle against Necrozma. After defeating him and the other three trainers of the Pokémon League, Sam and Alice find Sun, Lillie, and Gladion up in the champion's battle arena, the three of them having reshaped the Aether Foundation into EarthQuestria, a joint organization between them, members of the Mossdeep Space Center in the Hoenn region, and Equestria. Just then, the Pokémon league trainers, Kahunas, Trial Captains, and Kaj arrive, and everyone is taken to Equestria through a modified teleportation pad built on the floor of the arena. Arriving in Canterlot, Dexio and the others are able to reunite with their friends before being escorted to the palace, where Celestia and Luna unveil a stained glass mural depicting the trainers and Equestrians facing off against Necrozma together. Dexio then joins his friends and colleagues at an ancient jousting arena to watch Sam and Alice as they battle for the Alola championship, which Alice eventually wins. Pokémon Battles